Twilight Princess
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Ok, here it is, my first fanfic for sw!. . anyway, this is about a princess of a far awar land who travels to Naboo for Queen Amidala and the Jedi's help! R
1. War

_Twilight Princess_

_A little something I did when I was bored, well, have fun!_

**Twighlight Princess**

**Konnichiwa ppl! Anyway, here is Twighlight Princess, I hope you all enjoy!**

**War**

It was cold, in a dark land which was known as 'Methodania' which lyed on a small planet called 'ethypious' and was ruled by one, a princess named Kaoru, she was also the _Twilight Princess_ who ruled Methodania ever since she was born.

The secret that lies within her is **very** strong, this strong curse was placed upon her by three powerful mages, this curse allows Kaoru to never die, in the fact that the princess has to die at the age of twenty-nine, but is placed with this strong curse.

In order to brake the curse, one person who knows magic very well shall eliminate the three mages, that which is the princess if pretty powerful herself, but is very weak and stays close in the castle of Methodania.

When the war started in Methodania, the three mages had set up a plan to capture the princess to regain their strength by taking her power (in which, this story sounds kiddy, I agree). War was going for years and years, and never ended.

The war started when a castle guard had shot a young child of a family of mages on accident, and of a sudden, war began (as you might call it, civil war) war that happens between two in one country or land, or what ever you might call it.

One-Thousand years past, war still went on (seeing how the people in Methodania are **all** cursed, except the mages, who are really hard to defeat and only dies a certain way. . .that is a mystery as well.

Koaru still hides within the castle, having one of her senators take place of being in charge, you may say they look **exactly** alike, the senator's name was Yukariko Senada, taking place of Kaoru, princess of methodania.

Yukariko were friends since the time they were born, until the day they would die, so they were pretty good friends and they knew a lot about eachother. After Yukariko took place of being the princess of Methodania, Kaoru took the place of being the senator to the princess, taking the name 'Yukariko' and Yukariko taking the name 'Kaoru.'

Princess Kaoru had never visited anywhere outside her land, the planet in which Methodania lived on, was far away and cold, the planet was far enough where it would take years to travel to, maybe never attrieve to it. Princess Kaoru **had** heard about the Jedi and Queen Amidala, but thinking how far her land was, she didn't think she'd ever meet this Queen Amidala and the Jedi of this system.

Kaoru had a passing thought and turned to the '_princess'_ well known as Yukariko and then smiled, they would always keep a close look out for eachother, and if either of them needed something, they would be there to help that one another. Yukariko was the only person Kaoru could ever trust, they were really close, but when the war started, things changed and everything went different, the princess had to go hiding and the people of her country were starting to suffer and she couldn't do anything but hide until it was safe to come out back in the light again, it was rush these past **long** years.

Kaoru would always think how Queen Amidala had done this way a year ago when her people would suffer, she also had to hide and trade places with padme, her senator, but Queen Amidala had it different from what Kaoru was going through, Kaoru was going through a worse curse that is effected on her people as well and had to figure out what to do about it, Kaoru then later learns to travel to meet this _Queen Amidala._ And So, Kaoru's journey begins, traveling to _Naboo, _and meet Jedi, this was also Kaoru's dream.

**Not bad for a first Star Wars fic huh? I decided to write one for this, so I did, this is my first! YAY! R&R!**


	2. Naboo

**Naboo**

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy! I took a LOT of time creating this darn chapter!**

Kaoru and her senators were walking out of the palace as they reached an airship, Kaoru turned to face her senators and has commanded her faithful senator, Yukariko to take her place, they watched Kaoru step foot in the airship, hoping for her safe return.

Kaoru walked into the airship and sat down in a room, she looked around, she as **never** been in an airship, she was always in the castle, and never left until this day. The airship took off as the senators turned and walked back to the castle.

"Your majesty, we will arrive at Naboo shortly." a man who was walking in the aisle had spoke to Kaoru, she looked at him then turned away after nodding. The man was known as a Jedi, but fairly, Kaoru didn't know, she didn't really pay attention, but if she were to locate the light saber on his waist, she'd probably notice right away who he is.

The jedi walked past Kaoru and headed to the back of the airship, Kaoru looked out her door from the room and watched the jedi dissappear as he was continuesly walking, she took a step back and thought for a moment then walked out of her room and closed the door. "I'm going to explore the ship. . ." though Kaoru as she started walking slowly, she stopped as soon as she heard something. "Your majesty?" another had spoken.

Kaoru jumped, "Oh my! How dare you speak out of term!" Kaoru hesitated and she stepped back. "I'm sorry miss, but we should be arriving in Naboo in about, twenty five minutes." a man who worked on the ship told Kaoru, he walked away and Kaoru turned, wandering what she **was** doing. "Hmmm. . .Now what was I doing?" Kaoru asked herself, she forgot and then went back into the room where she was staying for the trip.

Kaoru was looking out the window and sat down and begin reading papers which she was given. "Well, I don't think I want to cooperate with these mages, my people are suffering because of it, I **stop** this war." Kaoru exclaimed to herself, she sat the papers down.

After twenty minutes past, and a half hour arrived, the airship landed in Naboo at the palace's roof. after five minutes of landing, the doors opened and the Jedi who was at the back of the airship walked off, after that, Kaoru was stepping out of the airship, as her feet was down off the ship, she noticed a women dressed in red, also, it was a long, beautiful dress, and her lips were painted red on the top of her lip and a slight mark down the middle of red, she had two dots of red on each of her cheeks and her face was powdered white.

"Welcome to Naboo, Kaoru of Methodania." Amidala greeted, Kaoru walked up to her with pleasent eyes. "Thankyou your majesty." Kaoru spoke, Amidala turned and headed back into the palace, followed by Kaoru.

When they reached inside the palace walls, Amidala turned to face Kaoru. "I hope you have a nice visit here, we're happy you came." Amidala spoke, "I know what you're going through, and I will be happy to help you in any way I can, and also, the jedi shall help as well." Amidala continued, she turned and led Koaru to a room where she could stay in.

"Thankyou." Kaoru said, as Amidala left and back to the throne room, she met up with two jedi knights, Kaoru was in her room, brushing out her long silky white hair, and looked out the window to the find ships flying in and out.

**Ok, that was chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! Anyways, the next chapter is called: Silent Break out! R&R!**


	3. Silent Break Out

**Silent Break Out**

**Yay, here is chapter 3! And I'm doing a great job! And. . .This chapter is dull and stupid!**

Kaoru was walking the palace along with Queen Amidala and her five senators. Amidala turns and orders one of her senators on an errand, then, she turns and continues walking alongside Kaoru. "I do understand that your people are suffering, I've talked to the jedi here, they said they'd help." Amidala spoke in simple words. "Thankyou Amidala." Kaoru gave thanks to the queen and they turned opposite directions.

"I didn't think the queen of Naboo was so kind, I thought she was. . .well. . ." Kaoru didn't finish her line, a small little man of the color green as walked up to her side. "Are you the one, Kaoru of Methodania?" Said the little creature. "Yes. . .And you are. . .?" Koaru answered and looked down at him. "I am Yoda of the Jedi knight, we've heard of you from Amidala." he spoke, "Would you please come with us?" He asked, Kaoru nodded her head and followed him, she was lead to a round room, there were Jedi knights sitting in chairs around in a circle.

"Is this the princess?" said another, "Yes, this is the princess Kaoru of Methodania, her country is told that they are in war with three mages. . and would need our help." Yoda exclaimed. "Mages? What kind of shit is this? A fairytale?" Another said, they started laughing quietly. Kaoru looked away, a little sad. "This. . .THIS ISN'T A FAIRY TALE!" Kaoru yelled, everyone then became silent. "Wow." a Jedi had said, they were quiet. "Listen, my people are in danger and they are suffering because of a curse that is placed upon me, which is also placed upon them as well, if we defeat these mages, my people and I will be free of this curse." Kaoru exclaimed to everyone in the meeting.

"What** kind **of curse **is** this anyway?" another asked Kaoru, she looked straight at him. "This curse is placed upon me and my people to never die, and this is been going on during the war for over one thousand years." Kaoru answered the simple question that was asked. Kaoru looked at the window for a second and looked back at the Jedi.

"I guess we can help her, if she really **is** telling the truth." a jedi said, leaning back in his chair. Kaoru looked at him. "What kind of people are you? You shouldn't behave this way to others." Kaoru said coldly. "Well, I'm sorry." a jedi apologized.

Kaoru walked out of the room and found one of Amidala's senators. "Hello miss." was she said, she walked closer. "It's nice to meet you, the princess Kaoru of Methodania." she said with pleasure. "And your name is?" Kaoru asked the senator. "Padme." she answered. "Well, Padme, it's nice to meet you as well." Kaoru greeted as well.

"Do you fight?" Kaoru asked Padme who looked up at her. "Yes, I do." Padme answered, Kaoru turned and looked at her. "Did you fight in the war you had here?" Kaoru asked another question, not tempting to find an answer. "Yes, the queen has sent me out with the jedi." Padme answered, they started going their own seperate ways, Kaoru was alone again in the halls, she was walking back to her room where she stay.

"I like it here, but I'm not so sure if I can stay here very long, I **have** to get back to my people." Kaoru thought to herself and nodded. "Yes, I wander when I'm needed back." Kaoru wandered to herself, she took out her hair and began to brush it, but of all of a sudden, someone was breaking into her window, Kaoru was not realizing it, until she hear a _crack_ come from the window.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked herself, she turned and looked around, she stood there quietly, and then, a man in a mask has came up behind her and grabbed her, wrapping a piece of clothe around her mouth. "Now, come with me and everything will be ok." the man told Kaoru, she was trying to scream and kick, but the guy had taken her.

As soon as the Jedi ran into the room, it was completely empty, they looked around and noticed Kaoru was kidnapped. "They got her." one of the jedi spoke. "Send out the jedi, we need to find her." another jedi replied to the other, they left the room and went to send out the jedi to go look for Kaoru and the kidnapper.

**I hated this chapter, but it was for you all readers anyway! R&R! Ok, who got out the freakin' shot-gun?**


End file.
